Hunted Territory
by SoSmallWriter
Summary: "I'm not Emma." It was the last thing Regina remembered before her world went completely dark.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills was sitting in the tub, letting the scent of apple bubbles assault her nostrils. Her sore back was resting against the cool porcelain and she relaxed as she watched the candles flicker against the dark room.

"Regina, I'm home." Regina heard her wife enter their home and smiled softly, hoping she came baring food because her stomach was rumbling.

"In the bath," she called back elegantly. Regina waited and listened as her wife's footsteps played on the stairs and before long she was in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Regina admitted, "a little hungry." That was understatement. She was actually starving, unable to keep any food down all day.

"I brought soup," Emma informed, "I figured you and the little one would be hungry."

Regina smiled and absentmindedly rubbed her hands over her protruding abdomen. "This is the first moment of peace she has given me all day."

Emma sighed, "well how about you come downstairs and we can have dinner and then we can cuddle up in bed and hopefully you'll catch some sleep."

Regina nodded. She had no idea the toll that pregnancy would take on her body. For three months she had experienced constant nausea and vomiting. Then in the fourth month the backaches began and the restless nights seemed never ending. Emma had been strong for the both of them during the tough times, holding Regina's hair when she needed to, rubbing her back, and just being there for her. "Help me up."

Emma pushed herself off the doorframe with her shoulder and offered her hand, handing her a towel in the process. "You smell nice," she commented.

"Mm, I always smell nice, thank you."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm gonna go heat up the soup. Henry should be home soon and you know how hungry he gets these days."

Regina nodded as she wrapped the towel around her as best she could. Henry had grown into a typical teenager, leaving dirty clothes scattered all over his room and never bothering to clean them. He devoured any food that was placed in front of him and would still announce he was hungry.

Emma was just about to leave the room when Regina's voice stopped her. "Wait."

"What is it?"

Regina sighed, she hated needing anyone's help. "Could you… it's just…"

"You need help with your socks?"

Regina nearly burst into tears as she nodded. These damn hormones just couldn't pick an emotion. Emma smiled sweetly and helped Regina finish getting dressed before leading them both downstairs and into the kitchen.

Dinner was mostly quiet and because Emma was on call at the station, it was luck that her phone stayed quiet. Henry had been the first to devour his homemade chicken noodle soup and sandwich and had quickly left the table for his room. When Regina was finished, Emma took her bowl and began washing the dishes.

"Don't worry about those right now," Regina said as she walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist.

"Who are you and what did you do to my wife?" Emma's brow was raised high as she spoke.

"I just want to go to bed and lay with you," Regina whispered, "I just got a bad feeling all of the sudden."

Emma turned off the water and placed the bowl she was washing into the drying rack. She turned around in Regina's arms and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "What kind of bad feeling?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably just lack of sleep."

"Okay," Emma said, "I'm not one to turn away cuddle time." Emma and Regina headed upstairs and after kissing Henry goodnight, they climbed into bed and scooted close to one another. Emma's hand found Regina's and she held onto it lightly. "I love you." She kissed her simply on the lips before scooting down to her stomach and doing the same. "Love you," she repeated.

She was expecting a reply but when she looked up, Regina was already sound asleep. Emma smiled to herself before making herself comfortable and closing her own eyes, hoping that the town would be crime free, at least for one night.

Around two in the morning, Regina woke up, feeling the contents of her stomach twirling around and causing her to run for the bathroom. She heaved the little she ate for dinner and moaned painfully, wishing that Emma was there. It had only been a few hours earlier that her phone had played an annoying tune, signaling that she was needed at the sheriff's station.

When Regina was sure her stomach would stay settled she leaned back against the cool side of the tub, panting slightly. Water would be of great use right now if only she felt strong enough to get some. She was just about to attempt to get up when she heard someone in the hall. "Emma?" Her voice was weak as she spoke, burning from the acid. "Emma, is that you?" Regina closed her eyes in delirium, hoping that Emma would soon find her because her world was spinning.

"I'm not Emma."

It was the last thing Regina remembered before her world went completely dark.

In Manhattan, Olivia Benson had just placed Noah down for his daily nap when her cell phone rang. "Sergeant Benson," she answered quietly as she slipped out of Noah's room and cracked the door behind her.

"Sergeant Benson? This is Sheriff Swan from Storybrooke. I called the authorities of Maine and for some reason they transferred me to you." Emma was rambling but she didn't know what else to say.

"What's the problem?"

"My wife," Emma stuttered, "she's pregnant and she's missing and I-"

"Okay, calm down," Olivia began, "when was the last time you saw her?"

"I got a call around two this morning that I was needed at the station. Someone called in about a suspicious person lurking around the town. It's a pretty small town so… anyway, when I got home, my wife was gone. My son, he was home at the time, he said he didn't hear anything." Emma stopped to take a breath, "she wouldn't just leave like this and I'm afraid she's lying somewhere hurt."

"Alright, just calm down, Sheriff."

"Emma."

"Okay, Emma, I can be in Maine in a couple hours. Just hang tight until then, alright?"

"Thank you."

Olivia hung up the phone and sighed. She was contemplating calling her sitter or packing Noah's things and taking him with her. She decided on the latter and started packing her bags, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Olivia arrived in Maine, she called for a taxi and rode to the sheriff's station with Noah in her arms. She was meeting Emma and a few other people who would be assisting them during the hunt.

"Hello," Olivia greeted as she entered the building, "I'm Sergeant Benson. I'm sorry that I have my son but, it was last minute."

Mary Margaret kindly offered to babysit Noah while Olivia helped locate Regina. Emma, David, and Olivia all sat down and began going over basic questions.

"How far along is Regina into her pregnancy?"

"Eight months yesterday," Emma answered as calmly as she could, "it hasn't been an easy one either."

"Is there anyone you can think of who could possibly have a grudge against her?"

Emma was silent. How was she suppose to tell this cop from New York that they were all fairytale characters and that her wife was the Evil Queen so anyone could have a grudge against her? "I don't know," Emma finally said, "I just know that I have to find her."

Olivia nodded, understanding that Emma was in pain. In usual cases, she shouldn't be allowed to work the case however, this was a small town and if they had to call someone in from another state, they were obviously short-staffed.

"First thing's first, we need to check all of the places she would possibly go on her own. I know you don't think she left on her own free will but it is possible and if you want to find her we need to check that possibility."

"We should check the vau…" Emma stopped, unable to finish her sentence at the absurdity of what was happening.

"Just follow me," David said, stepping in at the distress of his daughter, "consider me your personal taxi driver." Olivia sighed and rubbed the bridge between her nose, feeling a headache creep in. She wanted to help find this Regina before time was too late.

"Let's go."

Regina struggled to free her hands as she finally came to and realized that she was chained to a brick wall. The last thing she remembered was hugging the toilet. "Help," she wanted to scream but it only came out as a whisper. She could feel her body temperature rise above one hundred as she started to sweat. Her face was red as her eyes filled with tears.

"Isn't this a lovely sight." A man wearing jeans and a leather jacket was standing in front of her. She had been oblivious to him before, only trying to free herself from the cuffs. "I've waited so long for you to bind your magic and here we are."

Regina swallowed and panted, needing something to drink. "Who the hell are you?" she spat.

"You'll remember soon enough," he promised, "you promised to make me king and you didn't deliver. This is your punishment." As he took off his glasses, Regina saw that he had a scar covering the right side of his face, crossing diagonal through his eye.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Regina gritted with as much force behind her voice as she could muster.

"A queen who is no longer a queen. You underestimate me, Regina. You don't have any powers because of the baby. Emma can't use any magic to help locate you. You're stuck here until I'm finished with you." He laughed evilly before turning and walking away.

Regina only grew angry and started pulling against the cuffs harder, trying to break them free. She only stopped when the pain from them digging into her flesh was too deep. She let herself fall back against the wall and cry. She needed Emma. She needed a way out of here. She needed to save her baby. She cried out again in pain and in sorrow as she tried one last time to break free of the cuffs.

Before starting on their initial search for Regina, David stopped by Regina and Emma's house so Olivia could check it out. Henry had been there sulking, worrying that about his mother. When he heard his grandpa's car pull up, he rushed to the door.

"Hey, Henry," David greeted solemnly, "this is Sergeant Olivia Benson."

"Hi."

Olivia smiled, "Hi, Henry. I heard you were in the house all night?"

Henry nodded gloomily as he made is way to the couch. Olivia and David followed suit. "I should have woken up but I didn't. It's my fault."

"Oh, Henry, it's not your fault, sweetie. It is not your fault. We are going to find your mom and bring her back safe, okay?"

"There's something you should probably know," Henry began as he forced his tears away.

"Henry, I don't think this is the right-"

"This book," Henry began, ignoring his grandpa's protests, "is real. I know that makes me sound like I'm insane but I promise you I'm not lying. Everything in this book actually happened and these are real life fairytale characters. My mom was the Evil Queen but she's not anymore. She changed because she loves me and she even has light magic now." Henry looked up and saw the way Olivia was staring at him. "I'm not crazy."

"I know," Olivia whispered, "I believe you. I just have one question; if your mom has magic, how come she can't get home?"

Henry sighed, "when she found out she was pregnant she got rid of her magic so the baby wouldn't be influenced. As soon as the baby's born she will get it back."

Olivia nodded. She wasn't believing that all of these people were storybook characters. How in the hell did that make any sense? What she did believe however, was that Henry was a scared boy who just wanted his mother back safely.

"I used to know someone who's a lot like you," Olivia said, "his name was Calvin. I would do anything for him and I promise you that I will do the same for you and for my son Noah." She wasn't sure why but she felt a very close connection to the young boy and she wasn't going to let him down.

After checking all of the places Regina might go on her own, Olivia and David ended back up at the sheriff's station empty handed. Regina was nowhere to be found and nobody had seen or heard from her. When Emma heard the news, she broke down in tears. Mary Margaret handed Noah over to Olivia in order to comfort her own child. "We'll find her," she promised.

"I'm the savior and I can't even save my own wife!" Emma sobbed, "what if she's hurt?"

"I'm not giving up," Olivia stepped in, "that's not what I do. I flew all the way down here with my son and abandoned my own precinct to help you. I'm not giving up. I just…" Olivia looked down at Noah who was sound asleep in her arms. "I need to speak to the caller who called in about someone lurking around."

"It's two in the morning," Mary Margaret whispered, "we should probably wait until at least daylight. I don't want anyone getting upset."

"Regina is pregnant and missing," Olivia reminded her, "I'm not trying to be a bitch but I won't be able to sleep until she's safe."

"Okay," Mary Margaret said, seemingly fond of the woman who had stepped in and taken charge, "we're all at your service."

"I need the name of the person who called in last night," Olivia said again.

"Archie," Emma answered, "he's the town shrink."

"Great," Olivia said sarcastically, "we can all use a little head shrinking at the moment." David suggested that Olivia stay behind on this one and let he and Mary Margaret go. Archie would be more willing to tell them what he saw than some stranger. Olivia had agreed so now she sat in the sheriff's station with Emma, Henry, and Noah.

"So," Olivia said quietly, hoping to ease Emma's mind, at least for a little while, "tell me about Regina."

"Regina is… it took me a long time to learn that I loved her and it took her even longer for her to admit that she loved me too. She's stubborn and strong-willed but she also puts everyone else first. She loves Henry more than anything else in the world." Olivia saw a small smile form on Emma's face. "When she found out that she was pregnant, she cried because she was so happy. She doesn't cry, ever so, it was a big deal."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Emma smiled, "Rose."

"I picked it out," Henry said proudly from his seat near the window. The room was silent and then after a few beats, Henry asked, "Olivia, do you think my mom is scared?"

"I don't know," Olivia answered honestly, "but from the stories I have heard about her, she's a pretty strong woman so I think she'll be okay."

Henry seemed to appreciate the answer because he went back to staring out of the window, hoping that by some small ounce of magic, Regina would poof back into the room at any time.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had taken Henry home and offered the guest bedroom to Olivia and Noah. They decided to get a few hours of sleep before starting the search over in the morning. However, nobody was getting much rest.

Emma was laying in bed, snuggled into Regina's pillow and crying silently. She should have stayed at home in bed. She should have known that when Regina had a feeling, they were always right. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to feel where Regina was, tried to feel if she was hurt, but nothing. It only made her cry harder.

Henry was also laying awake in his bed, hoping that Sergeant Benson would be able to find his mom and bring her back safely, unscathed.

Mary Margaret and David had stayed the night also and were sitting awake in the living room, having a conversation without any words. David knew that Mary Margaret was upset and he wished there was something he could do.

Olivia was sitting in the guest bed with Noah sound asleep in her arms. He had fallen asleep long ago and although Olivia's arm had long since fallen asleep, she didn't want to put him down. She felt a weird connection to Regina, and somehow she knew that Regina would do anything for her children, including the baby inside of her. Olivia knew that she had to find her and fast. As Noah fussed in her arms she shushed him lovingly before reminding herself that this was Storybrooke, not Manhattan. This was a small town and if she could find missing people in a big city, she could do it here. She suddenly felt a sense of urgency and placed Noah gently in a makeshift bed of pillows. She kissed his head gently before leaving the room to find Emma.

"Emma?" Olivia whispered, knowing that Emma was awake.

"Come in." Olivia pushed the door open and she could tell by Emma's voice that she had been crying.

"You okay?"

"Of course not," Emma replied harshly, "my wife and child are missing!" Olivia didn't say anything, used the behavior from people who were scared and worried. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's alright," Olivia promised as she sat down on the corner of the bed. "I came in here because I think I might know where to go next. You said that Archie's office was close to a diner, correct?"

Emma nodded, "You can see the diner from his office window."

"And he was at work when the call was made?"

"He pretty much lives in his office."

"And does this diner have any surveillance cameras?"

"I… I don't know. They might but, the diner doesn't open until seven."

"Then at seven, we go and check," Olivia said, "we should try to get some sleep until then."

"Thank you," Emma said, "for traveling here to help find my Regina."

Olivia smiled, "it's my job."

Regina was starting to feel nauseous again so she knew it must be early in the morning. That means she had been stuck wherever she was for twenty-four hours. Her stomach was rumbling and Rose was kicking her like crazy, demanding to get some food. "I know," Regina whispered as she rubbed her belly, "I know… I'm going to get us out of here. I don't know how yet but, I will. Mommy isn't going to let anyone hurt you." More tears welled in Regina's eyes as she realized that she had not even the slightest clue of how to escape. She couldn't even break free of the cuffs, let alone defend herself if that awful man came back.

At seven sharp, Emma and Olivia had entered Granny's Diner, hoping that there was one camera around somewhere that could lead them to a suspect.

"I don't have any cameras," Granny answered, "no need for them."

Olivia sighed. Now what were they going to do? She and Emma turned to leave but Ruby rushed after them. "Wait!"

Emma and Olivia turned around and Emma asked Ruby what was going on. "I didn't want to say this in front of Granny but, I was on a date last night. We were outside and we took a picture together. I think the guy you are looking for is in the background."

"Do you mind if we take a look?"

Ruby shook her head no and passed her phone to Olivia, "you can see half of his face."

"He has a scar," Olivia noted, "do you mind if I text myself this picture?"

"Not at all," Ruby responded, "anything to help find Regina."

Emma thanked Ruby for her help and then continued their walk back to the house. At least now they knew what their suspect looked like, now all they needed to do was inquire his whereabouts.

"Do you have any idea of who this man is?" Olivia questioned as they were all gathered into the living room.

Henry took a long look at the picture before speaking. "That's Scar. You know… from _The Lion King_."

"Henry," Mary Margaret warned, giving him a knowing look.

"What?! What am I suppose to tell her? That I don't know who that is? I do know! I don't care if she knows that we are fairytale characters! I only care that she finds my mom and to do that she needs to know everything!" Henry's face was red with anger, not at his family but, at the stupid book who never gave his mom a happy ending. "Olivia, I know it's hard to believe. Trust me, it took forever to convince Emma to believe it too. The only way for you to find my mom is to know that this book actually is real. My grandma is Snow freaking White. My Gramps is Prince Charming. Emma is the savior and my mom… she's my hero."

Nobody said anything. How could they? Henry was right and if Olivia was going to find Regina, she needed to know everything.

"If I tell you that the kid isn't lying you probably throw me in a psych ward," Emma chuckled half-heartedly.

Olivia sighed. "I don't know why or how or… I believe you. I can't explain why but, I do. So, if this is… "Scar" from _The Lion King_ in Storybrooke form then I need to find out where he's staying. He would have had to get a place. Is there anyone who rents houses?"

"No," Mary Margaret answered, "but there is Gold."

"Who?"

"Mr. Gold," David declared, "or Rumplestiltskin. He can never be trusted. He's a sneak and he'll do anything as long as he gets something out of it."

"Take me to him."

Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry all looked at Olivia like she was insane. Noah even started crying from his spot in the playpen next to Neal. "He's dangerous," David warned.

"I don't care," Olivia responded, "my job is to find Regina and I'm not leaving here until I do. I'm not scared of an old man."

"He has magic," Henry tried to reason, "he might hurt you…"

"He won't," Olivia argued, "and trust me when I say I'm not scared. My job requires me talking to scary people on a daily basis but I do what has to be done. So, please, somebody take me to this… Mr. Gold."

**Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting with Mr. Gold had turned out to be unhelpful, he swore he knew nothing about Scar being in town and Belle had been his alibi. They were walking back to the house when Olivia suddenly stopped in her tracks. David turned around and frowned, "what is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

In the distance, there was a faint sound of someone crying for help. Olivia had no idea what Regina's voice sounded like but anyone crying for help she was bound to assist.

"That sounds like mom," Henry stated with a worried look on his face.

"That's Regina," Emma whispered, "it's her!" She turned to Olivia frantic, "what do we do?"

Olivia turned to her right and found a small house that looked empty in the near distance. She knew that was where the sound was coming from so she formed a plan. "I'm going to talk to whoever is in that house," she stated. "David and Emma, you guys go around back and check it out. If there's any type of basement, break in. Don't worry about the legalities because you two are the sheriff's afterall."

"What about me?"

Olivia turned to Henry, "you come with me. We fake that you lost a puppy and he will suspect nothing. If anything goes awry, you run home and tell Mary Margaret, alright?"

Henry nodded, "let's go."

As Olivia and Henry approached the door to the house, Olivia noticed that the windows didn't have any blinds. There appeared to be little furniture in the room for all she could see was a dirty sofa and tools lying around haphazardly. "You ready?" she asked Henry. He nodded, anything to find his mother. Olivia took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door, waiting for an answer.

On the opposite side of the house, Emma and David were looking for a window that would lead to the basement, a way to get them into the house. The found a small one behind two bushes and Emma nearly fainted at what she saw. Regina was cuffed to the wall, tears obvious on her face. She was far away and Emma couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake as her head lolled to one side.

She exchanged no words to David, only a look of determination. "I'm busting it in."

As Henry and Olivia heard footsteps approaching the door they braced themselves. Surely the man would buy their puppy story. Henry was a pretty convincing person.

"What do you want?"

"I was… just wondering if you had seen a dog running around. A golden retriever. He got loose and I haven't found him yet. Have you seen him?" While Henry was talking, Olivia was peeking over Scar's shoulder, looking for any signs of Regina. She saw nothing besides empty beer bottles.

"I haven't seen any animals around here," Scar answered, "none at-"

He was just about to finish his sentence when a sound of shattering glasses filled everyone's ears. Olivia knew what that meant and immediately drew her gun. "Don't move."

"Olivia," Henry whispered, "he has magic."

"A bullet trumps magic," she informed the worried teen, "...right?"

The man standing at the end of the barrel chuckled evilly. "You're here to save the evil queen? That's pretty heroic."

"She's not evil!" Henry yelled, getting closer to the man's face, "let her go!"

"You can have her," Scar said, "I already destroyed her. She won't have another peaceful night again. Everytime she closes her eyes she'll think of me. Everytime she hears a noise at night she'll think someone's there to kidnap her. She'll always wonder if I'm nearby." He surrendered himself, surprising everyone. He held his hands out, ready for the metal cuffs to be slapped on his wrists. Olivia wasted no time taking him to the Sheriff's station and locking him in a cell. She told Henry to inform his mother and grandpa that she would be back and that a medic was on the way.

Emma had just fit through the window, dropped to the concrete floor and grunted at the force. The room was dimly lit, the only light that shone through was from the now busted window. The room reeked of booze but Emma ignored it all, only seeing her wife. "Regina," she nearly sobbed. She rushed over to a delirious Regina, pulling her into a hug and checking for any obvious injuries.

Regina looked at her wife through hazy eyes, pain radiating throughout her wrists and back. She was tired, so tired. She would never be able to tell Emma what happened before she had arrived…

"Emma…"

"It's me," she whispered, unlocking the cuffs and gently setting her wrists down in her lap. "I'm here. You're safe. An ambulance is on the way."

"Mom…"

Emma turned around to see Henry standing at the bottom of the steps, his mouth wide open in shock. "Henry, I told you not to come down here."

Henry didn't have any words. Seeing his mom so vulnerable and so hurt paralyzed him to the floor. He couldn't take his eyes away from her mangled wrists.

"She hasn't kicked," Regina cried out, using all the strength she had left. "She hasn't kicked…"

Emma swallowed harshly and pulled Regina into her, giving her as much comfort as she could. She let her cry until the paramedics arrived and needed to begin fixing her up. They bandaged her wrists before loading her onto the stretcher and carrying her to the waiting bus, plugging her up to all kinds of machines. Emma joined them, leaving David and Henry behind, telling them that she was worried, even though no words were spoken.

When the ambulance pulled away, Henry watched as his two moms were driven down the road and around the corner, out of sight. How could he have let this happen? He was in the house that night! He should have woken up! Tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks and David could see he was distressed. "Let's get to the hospital."

At the Sheriff's station, Olivia threw Scar into a cell and made sure it was locked tight before calling Mary Margaret and letting her know what had happened. She offered to watch the children so Mary Margaret could be with her family but Mary Margaret declined. "I don't know if I can… I just-"

"You need her to be okay," Olivia finished simply.

"Yes," Mary Margaret agreed, "there's a long history between us."

"I'll head to the hospital then and inform you when I find out anything." She hung up and headed out on her way, rushing the two blocks to the hospital. Where was a taxi when you needed one?

In the ambulance, the paramedics were doing all they could to ease Emma's worries about her wife. They informed her that the cuts from the cuffs would need to be cleaned and possibly sutured, along with her shattered wrist which would need a cast. They weren't able to find a fetal heartbeat but their technology wasn't exactly equipped to handle advanced care. He of course didn't inform Emma of that, afraid she would become hysterical.

Emma sat at the head of the stretcher, running her fingers through Regina's hair and hoping that Regina could feel it and gain a small sense of comfort. She watched the oxygen mask as it filled with the life saving element and then watched as Regina's body sucked it away, fighting to gain more. As Emma was observing every inch of Regina's body, she noticed something different. Her pants. Those were not the pants Regina had been wearing when she went to bed and in fact, Emma had never seen those pants before at all. Suddenly she could feel the bile rising in her throat and the back doors of the ambulance opened just in time for her to spew it forth.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Emma wasn't able to sit still. She kept going to the reception desk and asking what was happening with her wife. On the tenth try, she was finally allowed to go back and see for herself. She turned to David before going and he nodded his head, giving her all the strength that she needed.

When she arrived at Regina's room she stood just outside the door, getting her emotions out of the way. Regina looked like she was asleep but Emma knew her better than that.

"You can come in."

Emma smiled sadly and made her way into the room, pulling up a chair next to the bed. She wanted to grab Regina's hand but she was afraid of hurting her casted wrist.

"You can hold it," Regina said quietly as she finally opened her eyes, "I can't feel it anyway."

Emma reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly under her own. She never thought she would get this opportunity again. "I'm glad you're okay… I was so worried." She paused in order to gain composure, "I thought that-"

"I'm okay," Regina confirmed but Emma knew better. The look in Regina's eyes disobeyed her words.

"I called a detective from Manhattan to help us look. Sergeant Benson from Special Victims. She's in the waiting room. She looks a lot like you… she didn't give up looking until we found you."

"I was only gone a day."

Emma wasn't sure where Regina was going with that statement so she kept quiet.

"I was scared," Regina finally admitted. She turned her head on the pillow so she was staring into Emma's eyes.

"You're safe now," Emma promised. She stood up out of her chair and lead over the hospital bed, gently kissing Regina on the lips. "I'm sorry I let this happen."

"Emma… this wasn't your fault." Her tone had changed now and it shocked Emma to hear the fierceness there. "You were doing your job. You couldn't have known that someone was going to break in and kidnap me."

"Yeah but-" Emma stopped mid sentence when Regina gasped and reached her hand to her stomach. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The baby," Regina whispered, tears now spilling down her cheeks, "she kicked."

In the waiting room, Olivia was sitting by David and both of them were playing on their phones. Henry was asleep across from them, finally feeling able to now that his mom was safe. Olivia looked up when Emma entered the room, a smile on her face.

"The baby is perfectly healthy," she nearly teared up at the good news. "Regina is doing as best as can be expected. She's Regina."

"I'll call Mary Margaret." David stood up and excused himself from the room, needing to breathe in fresh air.

"She would like to see you," Emma said to Olivia, "she wants to thank you."

Olivia nodded and made her way to Regina's room. Ready to finally meet the woman she had worked hard to find. "Hi," she said softly as she entered, "I'm Olivia."

Regina's bed was raised to a sitting position and she tried to look as regal as possible considering the bruises and cuts she was littered with. "Regina."

"You have quite a caring family out there. They were really worried. Your son most of all."

"Henry... how is he?"

"He's sleeping. He's glad you're okay."

Regina nodded and looked down to her stomach where Rose was still moving about. Olivia knew that Regina didn't just want to thank her. She had something she needed to get off her chest that she couldn't tell to Emma. Olivia knew the drill, she had experienced it more times than she would like to count.

"You know… if you want to tell me anything, I won't tell your family. My job is to protect people when they're hurt. I can help." Olivia was whispering now, all of her emotions finally spewing forth. Working with Regina's family made her realize how much she wanted to be apart of something so pure and filled with so much love. Sure, she had Noah but, she wanted a family.

Regina's eyes were still glued to her stomach, holding on to Rose for the strength to keep her talking. "He wanted power. That's what all evil people want; power. He wanted to take that from me." Regina looked up at Olivia but never took her hands away from Rose, "and he succeeded." Her voice broke as finally admitted the horrors of what happened in that basement. Scar had said he had taken destroyed her and now it all made sense.

"He raped you…"

Regina cried harder. "No." Her eyes were frantic all of sudden, her breath coming faster. "He tried. He was so close, so close. But something happened. He tried harder but he just couldn't get close enough. It's like…."

"Like magic?"

Regina looked at Olivia like she was crazy. She had only been here two days at most, there was no way she had found out about their magic abilities. "What?"

"Henry told me," Olivia informed, "about being storybook characters."

"You're the first person who actually believes him on the first try," Regina smiled softly, "why?"

"Doesn't matter," Olivia commented, "what matters is that your baby, Rose, she protected you. She knew that you were in danger so she used her own magic to shield you."

Regina didn't understand, she had bounded her powers. The baby wasn't suppose to have magic until she was born unless… "Rose has light magic."

Olivia nodded. "Not only does she have light magic but she has the strongest light magic there has ever been."

Regina couldn't stop her tears. How was this possible? How did Olivia know about magic and how could Rose be so powerful? "But I'm evil…"

"You were," Olivia admitted in which Regina winced, "but you changed. Changing takes more power than you realize and you did it."

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and she felt relief wash over her. Rose had light magic. They were both safe and out of harms way and Scar didn't destroy as much as he thought. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled, "I didn't do anything." She started to leave but turned back around, "I'll send Emma back in. See you tomorrow."


End file.
